


sweetness of you (on my tongue)

by CelestialTitania



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Other, adrien/croissants - Freeform, adrissant, just a part of the OT8, with a side of lukanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialTitania/pseuds/CelestialTitania
Summary: Adrien stared at the big, puffy, golden pastries in complete awe. They were what had been missing from his life and now that he'd found them, he was never letting go.Or the one where Adrien discovers croissants and falls in love. Oh, Luka and Marinette are here too.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Croissants, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63
Collections: My Love Interest Is Not a Living Thing...





	sweetness of you (on my tongue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniNoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/gifts).



> Happy birthday Mini! Some adrissant and lukanette just for you, I hope you enjoy! I love you and I hope you have a great birthday! You're an awesome writer and an even better friend 💕💕
> 
> A big thank you to Silv for beta reading!

Adrien laughed as Luka marvelled over the guitars in the new music store. "How many guitars do you have at this point?"

"You can never have enough guitars," Luka told him solemnly, which only made Adrien laugh harder.

"That's why you're always broke," he informed his friend, who merely shrugged in acceptance. Adrien had to acquiesce to that logic and simply patted Luka on the back. "How long will you have to work to afford a new one?"

At that Luka's face turned sour. "Too many shifts to count."

"The guitars appreciate your sacrifice," Adrien joked as Luka gave one last longing look to the new guitar of his dreams before they exited the shop. Luka would never leave if it were up to him, but the shopkeeper wasn't a fan of them staring at the guitars for hours.

"Anything for my guitars." Luka smiled back as they idly walked down the row of shops, trying to find someplace to hang out. They must have walked for quite a while when Adrien smelled it. It was an unknown scent, but it made Adrien's stomach growl and his heart feel content.

He turned around wildly trying to figure out where the amazing scent was coming from. Luka patted him on the shoulder, looking a little out of breath. Adrien shot him a curious look.

"I walked halfway down the street before I realized you weren't next to me," Luka panted while giving Adrien an unimpressed look.

"Sorry," Adrien muttered distractedly, still trying to sniff out the location of the scent. Luka put his hand on Adrien's shoulder which helped ground him for a moment.

"What are you doing?" Luka asked, looking concerned.

"Don't you smell that?" Adrien questioned a little desperately; the scent was fading fast. Luka sent him an inquisitive look. "The smell of warmth and home, of butter and starch."

Luka blinked before turning around. "Are you talking about that bakery?" he pointed to a bright shop with the sign reading "Dupain-Cheng bakery."

"Let's go in," Adrien decided, already dragging Luka behind him before the other boy had a chance to protest.

As soon as they entered the shop, Luka stopped dead in his tracks. Adrien had to apply extra force to pull Luka along to the counters of the bakery, his eyes already scanning the shelves for the source of the scent.

He rapidly scanned the counters stocked with goodies, but none of them were what Adrien was searching for. A spark of gold caught his eye and he turned around, only to stop dead in his tracks.

A platter of golden crescent moons appeared before his eyes. The big puffy pastries appeared to be beckoning him forth as Adrien walked towards them as if he were in a trance. Adrien felt like he was on a high as he breathed in the scent of that warm, buttery bread.

Beside him, Luka took in a sharp breath, only further proving to Adrien that the scent of the unknown treat was like an exquisite dream. It was a bit of a surprise; between the two of them, _Adrien_ was the one obsessed with food, but this just proved the mystery bread _had_ to be something special!

Above him, a voice cleared their throat, making him look up sharply. A girl was staring at him with an awkward smile, strangely darting glances at Luka, but Adrien had his priorities in order.

"What is that?" he demanded to know as he pointed at the odd crescent-shaped bread.

The girl blinked at him. "Is that a joke?"

"Why would I joke about something that smells _this_ good?" Adrien shot back.

She took a double-take at him before shrugging. "I guess you're new to France, kudos to the accent though. These are croissants, they're fresh from the oven right now, too!"

Adrien wanted to correct the girl about how he had lived in France all his life, but he figured it didn't matter. "May I?" he asked eagerly.

She gave him a smile before pulling on a glove and bagging him a croissant. He went to pay but she waved him away. "On the house, consider it a welcome to France present."

"He's always lived in France." Luka shook his head. The girl blinked, her pigtails swaying as she tilted her head in surprise.

"I'm a model, we have pretty strict diets," Adrien explained sheepishly. The girl leaned forward to take a closer look at his face, making Luka awkwardly clear his throat this time. Adrien appreciated the interruption; it was never fun to have people gape at him in his free time.

The girl threw Luka a worried glance and stepped back immediately— not that she needed to worry; Luka wasn't one to hold a grudge— before furrowing her brows at Adrien. "Wait...are you Adrien Agreste? Son of Gabriel Agreste?" Adrien nodded warily as the girl lit up. "Really? That's amazing, Gabriel is my favourite fashion designer!"

Well, that was a surprise. Usually, the girls were more interested in him and his looks rather than his father's work.

"Are you interested in fashion, Marinette?" Luka asked as he leaned towards her, resting his arms on the countertop.

"How do you know her name?" Adrien looked at his friend incredulously. Marinette nodded furiously at his question, her eyes wide. Luka smirked before pointing at the name tag on Marinette's apron.

Marinette blushed a bright red. "R-right. Of course, I'm wearing a name tag, how else would you know my name?" she rambled while Adrien waited patiently for her to finish. "Here." She finally thrust the croissant bag towards him. "Just take it," she pleaded.

Adrien gladly did so to end both Marinette's suffering and his own curiosity. He pulled it out, the pastry's flakes coming apart softly at his touch. Gingerly, he pulled the pastry and it fell apart easily, the delicious scent Adrien had been drooling over becoming even stronger. He swallowed hard before putting just a little of it into his mouth.

Immediately he let out a moan as the warmth of the bread engulfed his mouth. "How is it soft and crispy at the same time?" He looked at the rest of the croissant reverently, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He couldn't believe how lucky he was for something so wonderful to have come into his life.

Meanwhile, Marinette was giving Luka a curious look. "So, do I get to know your name?" she asked him, fiddling with one of her pigtails.

"Luka Couffaine," he introduced himself with a gentle smile.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," she answered. Something about that name made Adrien stop eating his croissant and stare at her. She shrunk back when she noticed his intense stare.

"Dupain-Cheng?" Luka frowned. Adrien watched Luka carefully, sure that the other boy would remember why the name sounded so familiar. "Like the owner of this bakery?" he inquired and Marinette nodded.

Adrien blinked before turning to Marinette with wide eyes. " _You_ made these croissants?"

Marinette looked down at the croissants before bursting into laughter. "Oh no, my parents are the ones who own and run the bakery. I just mainly help out at the cash register." She waved her hands as if to dispel their misconceptions.

"Mainly?" Luka smirked at her. Marinette's hands dropped as she sighed in defeat.

"I do some of the baking too," she admitted. "Did you really like those croissants?"

"Like?" Adrien scoffed. "I love them! You're my hero," he told her seriously, making a smile appear on her face. He thought for a moment before nodding decisively. "I'll take the entire batch."

Marinette stared at him. "The whole batch?" she stuttered out.

"Everything you've got!" Adrien confirmed, giving the rest of the croissants a longing look. The thought of leaving the golden-crusted treats was making his heart shatter to pieces. No, he simply wouldn't be able to bear it.

Marinette was gaping at him.

"He's serious," Luka told her helpfully, giving her shoulder a slight poke. Robotically, Marinette brought out a large box and methodically put all of the croissants on the platter in it. She rang up his purchase, and Adrien happily paid the strangely low price for something so magnificent.

Adrien sat down at one of the tables just to inhale the scent some more while Luka pinched Marinette to convince her this was reality.

"Are those just for you?" Marinette stuttered.

"I'll skip dinner," he convinced her, touched she cared about his health before he turned to Luka. "We should probably get going?"

Luka started in surprise before glancing down at his watch and biting back a curse. "Yeah, it's time for work." He turned back to say goodbye to Marinette hesitantly, which didn't make any sense to Adrien who was happily waving at the girl.

She gave a small wave back and they turned to leave when Marinette called out. They turned around to see her holding a small to-go cup.

"Here, for you." She walked out from behind the counter and handed the cup to Luka, who took it slowly while staring at her. "On the house." She smiled before turning back.

Adrien thought it weird that she gave the drink to Luka, when he was the one who made the purchase. Then it occurred to him that Marinette must have been worried about Luka being upset with her due to her earlier reaction. Of course, Luka wasn't, but if that was how Marinette wanted to smooth things over, who was he to correct her?

"What is it?" he asked Luka curiously as they walked out of the bakery.

"Matcha tea," Luka hummed, a mixture of a smirk and a genuine smile on his face as he stared at his cup. All Adrien could do was roll his eyes at his friend's weirdness as he enjoyed his beloved croissants.

* * *

"Hi, Marinette!" Adrien greeted cheerfully, startling the girl behind the counter. She looked up at him distractedly, nodding before returning to her task. "What are you doing?"

She didn't respond, instead sticking out her tongue before jumping back in excitement. "Done!"

Curious, Adrien bent down to take a look at the display case. "Woah, macaron art!"

Marinette nodded cheerfully. She had arranged the macarons into flowers, the macarons also containing flower art.

"It's beautiful," he complimented.

"Let me guess, you're here for croissants?"

"You know me so well," Adrien joked as he rested a hand on his heart, pretending to be touched.

"You have been coming in every single day for over a week now." That made Adrien laugh.

"It's your fault for making such incredible croissants. I'll take five today."

"Only five?" Marinette gasped in mock amazement.

Adrien sighed in disappointment as he nodded. "I have a photoshoot today."

Marinette nodded in understanding and was about to start bagging the croissants when something caught Adrien's eye.

"What are those?" They looked just like his beloved croissants, covered with what appeared to be powder sugar and slivers of something Adrien couldn't recognize.

She looked to where he was pointing. "Oh," she realized. "Those are almond croissants. We've been running out of them like crazy lately." Adrien's eyes widened as he scanned the display case, which contained even more croissants.

Wordlessly he pointed at them, demanding an explanation. Marinette rolled her eyes but complied, pulling out one of every type of croissant. "We sell almond, vanilla custard, chocolate-hazelnut, cheese and butter croissants. The last one is the type you've been buying like crazy. Of course, you can also add meats such as bacon and ham with the cheese croissant, or apply any type of jams to the butter and almond croissants."

"Jams?" Adrien asked in confusion, blinking hard as he tried to compute the knowledge he had just gained.

Marinette nodded. "It makes them taste sweeter and takes away some of the dryness when the croissants get harder." She then frowned at him. "Don't tell me you've been eating _all_ of those croissants plain?"

Adrien swallowed hard. "You mean there was a way to make the croissants even better than they already are and you're only just telling me this _now_?"

Marinette raised her hands defensively. "Hey, our plain croissants are delicious. And, I thought that's why you kept buying so many croissants! Experimenting is something a lot of our customers do. How was I supposed to know you just loved eating croissants so much you wouldn't even think of trying something new?"

Adrien pouted as he looked over each of the croissants. As he was thinking, the doorbell rang and Luka stepped into the shop. He and Adrien stared at each other before Adrien broke into a grin.

"Luka! How'd you know I was here?"

Luka waited until he was standing next to Adrien—in front of Marinette—before responding. "I didn't." He shrugged.

"Then what are you doing here?" Adrien asked quizzically. Then, he brightened. "Have you also discovered the beauty of croissants?"

Luka simply shook his head at Adrien in amusement. Marinette leaned towards Luka conspiratorially. "I just gave him the croissant lecture. Adrien is now an educated croissant lover."

Adrien pouted at Marinette, which only made her laugh. Quickly, she handed Luka a drink.

"Matcha tea again?" he asked with raised eyebrows. "I didn't know you liked it that much."

"Me neither. But recently, I can't stop craving it." Luka shrugged, but kept his eyes on Marinette. Adrien shrugged as well, turning away from Luka to stare at the croissants before him. He had a difficult decision to make.

He looked up to see Marinette's face had turned pink.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" he asked, concerned. "Do you have a fever or something?"

Marinette tightly shook her head. "I-I'm fine, Adrien. What did you decide?"

She didn't _look_ fine, considering she seemed to be struggling for air, but Adrien couldn't force her to take care of herself so he let her be.

"I'll take two butter croissants and one of all the others."

"Even cheese?" Luka asked in surprise. Adrien wrinkled his nose. He hated cheese, but the idea of losing out on an opportunity to try out a new croissant hurt him too much.

"What's wrong with cheese? The cheese croissants are one of our most popular items," Marinette frowned.

"He hates cheese," Luka said solemnly.

"I _hate_ cheese," Adrien nodded. "It smells weird."

Marinette only shook her head at him. "Just eat the croissant. You'll realize it was you who was eating cheese wrong."

Luka blinked at Marinette's confident tone before he laughed. "That sounds like a challenge," he teased, looking at Adrien.

"Challenge accepted."

Adrien and Marinette shook on it and Adrien pulled out the cheese croissant, staring at it contemplatively. He must have been staring for a while, because Marinette suddenly snapped at him to hurry up and eat it.

Slowly, Adrien felt as if the seconds were stretching out into hours as he forced the cheesy croissant near his mouth. The scent and looks of the croissant were enough to make Adrien's mouth water, but the idea of cheese made him want to turn his face away in disgust.

He carefully opened his mouth and let the tiniest bit of the croissant fall onto his tongue before he used his front teeth to tear it away from the rest of the pastry. Rolling his tongue, he chewed the cheese croissant, and with every bite felt flavour explode in his mouth.

Before he could stop himself, he was shoving the rest of the croissant into his mouth and moaned in delight.

"This is _cheese_?" He asked through a mouthful of croissant, making Marinette cringe at him.

"Yes, it is," she confirmed before giving him a suspicious look. "Are you sure you're a model?"

Adrien frowned at her. "Why would you doubt me?"

"Maybe it has something to do with your atrocious eating habits," Luka put in dryly. In retaliation, Adrien stuck out his tongue at him.

Marinette rolled her eyes at them both. "Didn't you say you had a shoot to prepare for? Don't show up with croissant crumbs all over you," she warned him.

Adrien pouted, but obediently brushed away all the flakes from his T-shirt. "I should get going then. You're coming with me?" Adrien raised his eyebrows at Luka who shook his head.

"I'll head out a little later." He waved Adrien away. The fact that something was weird here niggled the back of Adrien's head but he waved it away.

"Cool. See you guys!" With that, he and his remaining croissants walked out the door. He had many new combinations to try out, after all.

* * *

He found out what that something was much later. Many months later.

It was just another day and Adrien had shown up at the bakery once again for his daily croissant fix when he saw it. Dread washed over him.

"What are you two _doing_?" he shrieked.

Marinette and Luka looked up from where they were holding hands over drinks. "Hi, Adrien!" Marinette greeted him cheerfully.

"Yo." Luka nodded at him.

Adrien gaped at them both. "How can you possibly be acting so nonchalant right now when I've just caught you red-handed?"

They turned to each other in confusion. "Um, Adrien?" Marinette finally asked hesitantly. "What have you caught us doing?"

Adrien boggled at them. "That!" he pointed at their still clasped hands. Much to his surprise, instead of springing away or making excuses, they began to blush instead.

"Oh." Luka awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "I didn't want you to find out like this."

"It's a very new development," Marinette rushed to assure Adrien.

He could only stare at them both. "What is?" he swallowed hard, not entirely sure he wanted them to confirm his thoughts.

Marinette and Luka only blushed harder. "We're dating," Luka shrugged, tiny smiles on both of their faces.

"When did this happen?" he demanded to know.

Marinette hummed thoughtfully. "Well, we only officially started dating last week."

"But we've liked each other for so much longer," Luka finished, turning a smitten look towards Marinette, which she happily returned.

At that Adrien groaned, making them both turn to him in surprise. "Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy for you two. Congratulations on figuring out you like each other, but I'm upset because now I'm gonna be the third wheel."

"Not _really_ ," Luka muttered, giving the bakery's selection of croissants a side-long glance.

Adrien simply gave Luka a hard look, which made Luka raise his hands in defeat.

Marinette stood up. "Here, how about a box of croissants, on the house? As an apology for not properly telling you that we're dating?" she proposed, smiling widely at Adrien.

Adrien pursed his lips. "You'll put in every type?"

She nodded, making Adrien sigh.

"Deal," he said with a shrug.

"Don't worry, you won't feel out of place with us dating at all," she reassured him as she finished loading the box with Adrien's favourite pastry and handed it over.

Adrien sighed. "It really is just me and you now isn't it, croissants?"

"I...am not going to dignify that with a response." Marinette blinked at him rapidly, before turning her head towards a laughing Luka.

"I am going to love you, cherish you and protect you to the ends of this earth." Adrien continued sniffling and patted his box of croissants affectionately.

Marinette, who had slung her arms around Luka's neck, simply sighed at him before burying her head in his shoulder. Luka patted her arms gently, still looking far too amused.

Pretty soon, they were all laughing and talking with each other again like always.

Adrien let a soft smile appear on his face, realizing that despite the change in relationship status, their friendship would remain intact. With a breath of relief, he turned to give his croissants a lovesick gaze.

They really were the most magical pastry, bringing happiness not only to him, but to his friends' lives as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server for providing so much love and support. Click to join if you are a reader, writer or artist and want to be part of this amazing community.


End file.
